A Life Before The Games
by XxAngelLoveRosexX
Summary: Clove's P.O.V: Following the Careers on their journey leading up to The Hunger Games. CLARVEL AND GLATO. Clove realizes that theres more to life than just training, blood and death. There's happiness, friends and love. Rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody train." I hissed, gathering myself up again after being hurled into a wall when the 'speed of light' train jolted on the tracks. I heard a laugh splutter into a pillow behind me. I turned my head slowly towards Cato who had his eyebrows arched and one of the midnight blue pillows masking a grin.  
"Careful there, Clove." He chuckled, rocking back and shooting up from the plush couch and over to the buffet cart. Glaring into his shoulder blades, I followed. My stomach rumbled defiantly when I refused a bread roll from an Avox child. I craved cooked food. Cato's blonde tufts poked out in every direction, after he lolled and rolled about on the couches earlier.  
"It's a shame; you should have watched the reapings with me and Electra." Cato mused as if he actually cared, throwing a bread roll in the air before shoving it back on top of the pyramid of pastry.  
"Frankly, I couldn't give a shit." I replied, plopping a mound of mashed potato into the center of my plate. He sniffed in response and returned back to the sofa with a plate piled high with savory snacks.  
"Your face is comical. I really think you should see it." He prodded the circular red button on a remote and the television in front of him hummed to life, a bright screen casting shadows over the floor. I threw myself down on the sofa opposite him, a silver fork in hand and I delved into the mashed potato. It took a few seconds for him to rewind the program, and I briefly caught my fellow tribute's faces.

"I might as well go from 1, I wouldn't mind seeing the blonde girl again." A playful smile tugging at his lips. Licking the mash potato that strayed across my cheek, I rolled my eyes at Cato. It was just like him to notice the blonde bombshell from District One. The television blared into life suddenly, and the Capitol's Seal flashed up as they played the anthem. I scowled into the yellow mush before me, I hated them. Stupid Capitol, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have to leave my family, my friends behind to fight in this pathetic Hunger Games. But I guess it won't seem so bad when I bring glory back to District Two.  
"So, when does it come on?" I cock my head to the side and frown at Cato, who had swung one leg over the back of the couch and one arm was up behind his head, his fingers running through his golden hair.  
"If Electra saw you she'd have fifty fits." I chortled, his mouth was bulging with potato chips when he grinned over at me.  
"Oh wook, itsh on fow!" He yelled, not being quite understandable with the chips crunching in his mouth. Shaking my head, I turned to the television, whoever District One escort was, I am terribly pleased I don't know them. He pranced around the stage like a purple gazelle, his chrome silver corkscrew curls bouncing around his surgically enhanced face.  
"It gets better." Cato mumbled; his mouth clear and he too seemed sick of this man on the screen's behavior. After a millennium of a speech and a sack full of giggles, he finally drew the female tribute's name from their jewel encrusted bowl, and she stepped forward. Her golden waves danced around her face as her emerald eyes gleamed in the broad daylight. A daring smile played across her lips as she strode confidently in a pristine white dress towards the stage. She was the prime example of District One offspring. She was beautiful.  
"Gorgeous or what." Cato nodded in approval as she blew a kiss to the screen, almost as if she knew he would be watching. I glared into the corner of the room until he read out the male tribute. From what I listened, his name was Marvel. And from what I could see… He was considerably tall, and even lanky – but there was muscle there. His aqua blue eyes shone and his mouth was pulled back in a cheeky grin.

"Ooooh…" Cato chuckled, gradually erupting into laughter. I flashed a dangerous glare at him.  
"What?" I snapped, leaning forward and pushing the mash aside, folding my arms across my chest as I watched him shake his head and waggle his finger at me.  
"I see what's going on here, you like him." He grinned and his eyebrows flicked upwards. I felt my cheeks flare red and I glared ferociously at Cato.  
"I don't think so!" I yelled, "And I don't know how you dare tell me I like Marvel when you basically drool over that Glimmer girl." I countered. He raised his eyebrows and his arms lifted over his head, in what seems to be surrender.  
"Well, at least I can admit it. Wait, don't we share the train with the other districts? Wait! I know! We can call Marvel in here and tell him!" Cato sat up with a look of sarcasm about him. I stood up from my perch on the seat, my fists balled and ready to pound straight into his dumb face. I hated Cato. He wouldn't dare. Besides, I didn't even like Marvel. I was trained to kill, to fight. Training first, feelings second. Not like there were any feelings there. People feared me back in two. Yes, all of them were taller than me, but that was nothing on my skills compared to theirs. I was the best knife thrower back in my District, could even hit a target backwards if I wanted to. And the other trainees in two knew to stay well out of my way. I didn't even have any friends back there, they were too hassle and all.

Cato cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath.  
"Marvel! OHHH MARVEL!" He bellowed. He didn't have time to react before I lunged at him. Pouncing on his chest, I grabbed his wrists as he writhed them around in the air around my face. He choked on the chips in his mouth as he tried to stop laughing. My grip was like steel on his hands, but size beats all in the end. With one sharp tug of his arm, I was sent flying onto the blood red carpet. Cato rocketed up from the couch and flew through the doorway, skipping as fast as I can run.  
"Get back here you stupid pig!" I yelled, clawing at his cotton shirt but not quite getting a grip on it. He was howling now, as he led us both towards the end of our carriage and to the door that divided us from One. He stopped abruptly and grabbed my shoulders, hauling me to a halt.  
"Get off me you bastard!" I growled, but he shoved me into the wall and pressed a finger against his lips. He pointed towards the door. I followed his finger and glared into the cherry wood.  
"What?" I hissed as he released his grip and crept towards the door. Whatever it was, it had caught his attention, very quickly.  
"Whatever it is, its saved you from a black eye." I whispered, following him on the balls of my feet.  
"If you could reach short arse." He whispered back, creeping towards the door, leaning forwards as he moved. His hands carefully pressed up on the door, as his eyes moved towards the keyhole. Squinting, he peeked through, and his concentration face soon curled into a mischievous grin.  
"They're all in there." He held back laughter as he leant back onto his heels away from the door so I could see. I squinted and drew closer to the golden keyhole. Through it, I saw the same designed living area as ours, except their sofas were bright pink and their walls were decorated with detailed gold swirls and floral print. Looking around, I finally saw the blonde girl sat cross legged on one couch, fascinated with whatever was on the screen that hid behind a florescent flower arrangement. On the other end of the couch, sat their escort, twiddling with his ringlets within his slender fingers as he gazed into the screen also. Then the boy, laid on his stomach like a kid with his head resting on his elbows on the carpet, his eyes straining up to the screen inches from his face.  
"That girl from five should REALLY get those ends sorted out!" The escort exclaimed, genuinely shocked at how ill-treated the tribute's hair was. Glimmer nodded in sarcasm and Marvel didn't even seem to be listening.  
"Well, I'll be sure to tell her when I rip her throat out." Glimmer mused, flicking her legs out in front of her and bouncing up off the couch, towards the bar.  
"Soda please." Marvel called after her, his eyes not distracted from the screen.

Leaning back I looked over at Cato, who was biting his bottom lip as if he was wanting to tell me something.  
"I've got a game." He sniggered  
"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrows. If Cato was anything, he was just a big kid at heart. I had to admit, a little fun wasn't going to hurt. I leant onto my knees awaiting his response.  
"Knock-a-door-run."  
"Oh my god, Cato! What are you, five?"  
"You look it."  
"Yeah because that was so original…"  
"Are you in or not!" He snapped in a hushed voice. I nodded and pursed my lips. It was so childish, yet one of the best games going. Besides, if Cato was involved, it wasn't going to be the normal gist. He sat up and bounced on the balls of his feet, assessing whatever he had in mind. I got up and his head was even with mine when he bent down and rested his palms on his knees. He crept up to the door and strained to see down the crack between it and the door frame.  
"It's unlocked." He whispered, a grin playing on his mouth. I shrugged, not anything in the world could have prepared me for what he did next. He pounded on the door with a balled fist, threw it open, and shoved me inside. Slamming the door behind me. All three heads snapped towards me, shocked expressions glaring me up and down. My mouth opened slightly and my eyes widened like a deer in headlights. My hand fumbled around behind me for the door handle, gripping it, and finding Cato had a hold of it on the other side.  
"Um… Sorry. Um, he's got the door…" I blurted out, spinning round to tear at the door with both hands. I could hear him sniggering at the other side.  
"Let go of the door, you bastard." I seethed, tugging as hard as I could.  
"I don't think so." Only quiet enough for me to hear. Soon, footsteps behind me were apparent and when I twirled round, my dark ponytail slapped Marvel across the cheek with a satisfying _thwack_.  
"Sorry!" I squeaked, as he staggered back clutching his face desperately. Glimmer shot up and grabbed his shoulder, her emerald eyes scorching holes into my skull. Suddenly, he broke into a fit of laughter and drew his hand from his face and it danced around the air above him.  
"Got you!" He beamed at me and moved closer, passed me, and gripping the door within a steel grip himself.  
"You won't be able to open it, he's pretty strong." I explained, Glimmer was breathing down my neck now, and I froze. Peering to my left I saw her shoulder and a neat plait down her chest.

"That would be Cato, right? The boy from the T.V?" She looked down at me, intrigued.  
"Well, no, he's from District Two but I guess I can get where you're coming from." I replied dryly. Her glare drove into my head, but I kept my vision on Marvel.  
"C'mon man! Let her back in!" He sighed, leaving go and stepping back. Breathless from trying. I smiled faintly, knowing he'd tired himself to help me. I guess he seemed quiet friendly, and willing. I could get along with him, maybe?  
"I'll handle this one." Glimmer stepped forward, flicking a plait over her shoulder and kneeling towards the door.  
"No offence, One. But nothing you can do that Marvel can't that will open that door." I folded my arms and stood as tall as I could. Marvel exhaled heavily and shook his head,  
"Ah, you would think that, but Glimmer has tricks up her sleeve." There was no excuse for not calling her by her name now.  
"What was your name anyway?" Glimmer frowned over her shoulder at me. I opened my mouth to throw a snotty answer back at her before Marvel jumped in.  
"God Glimmer, if you were watching the reapings at all, you would know that District Two female tribute was Clove." He stated, folding his arms over his chest like I did, and nodding his head – proud of himself for his good memory.  
"You'd know." She countered, peering through the keyhole. His smile soon vanished and he glared over at her his arms fell to his sides and his fists balled, but I still couldn't take him seriously.  
"Cato? You there honey?" She had a sweet tingle to her voice, and the sniggering from the other side of the door fell silent. She grinned over her shoulder at us, proving that there was things she could do that Marvel couldn't.

"Pretty please could you let Clovey here back in? It's just that, we'll get in trouble for hosting unauthorized guests…" She trailed off and sighed dramatically. Before she could stand up properly, the door swung open and Cato towered above us all, even Marvel – and he was lanky.  
"Come in then, derp." He mused, standing aside for me to enter. Somehow his attempts to look not as awkward and stupid as he really did. A wicked smile curled my lips, knowing I had won this one.  
"Thanks babe." Glimmer winked and took the door from him, gently closing it and locking it from their side.  
"And you just got told by your blonde bombshell." I skipped past him and through to the living area, pleased how Cato looked like such a twat in front of his precious.  
"And, this isn't over."  
"OKAY!" I drove a fork off cold potato mash into my mouth, doubting Cato's words, before he disappeared to his bedroom.  
"Today, the train. Tomorrow, the games." I muttered to myself, shoveling another dollop of mash into my awaiting mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The late morning sun beat down on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, rolling lazily within the thick bed sheets and out of the shaft of light. Burrowing my face in the pillow, I thought hard at what time it could be. The night clothes I'd found hugged my body in their cotton ripples, making it virtually nonnegotiable to get out of bed. Thin dark wisps stuck to my lips as I raised my head reluctantly from the pillow, spitting them away, I eyed the clock that hung above the dresser. It was almost lunch. I groaned, throwing myself back into the duvet and hiding within the embellished purple fabric. Closing my eyes, I began to softly drift away back to sleep again, before the door clicked open, Electra and Cato stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" My voice was muffled underneath the covers, not even moving when I sensed their presence. The clopping of Electra's huge shoes grew closer as she neared the bed, riving the covers from my grasp, she swung them far from my reach and almost slapping Cato with them.  
"You would think that with all the cameras around here, you'd want to make a good impression." She sighed, shaking my shoulders roughly. I slapped her hands away and curled back into a ball,  
"Well, I didn't think the Capitol would get a high from watching me sleep!" I brought my fists down on the mattress, glaring into Electra's Capitol enhanced cherry red irises.  
"I'll handle this kid." Cato rubbed his hands together and took a step forward. Flipping onto my knees, I dived towards the small table beside my bed, grabbing the fork I'd taken to bed to eat the remains of my mash and holding it defensively upwards towards his head.  
"One false move and I'll skewer your brain." I seethed. He rolled his eyes, obviously not bothered and headed out the door, leaving me to Electra.

I grinned, she had no chance of getting me up now he'd gone and taken his strength with him. Skipping past her, I ducked down and scooped up my duvet, throwing it down onto the bed and cuddling within it once again.  
"Please, Clove!" She begged, guessing it was her only hope.  
"Nope." I replied, getting slightly agitated. She sighed heavily and slapped her hands down onto her ghastly trousers in frustration. Huffing and puffing, she left my room, exclaiming to Cato about something or other. A smile curled up on my lips, I was finally left alone to sleep.  
"What are you DOING?"

Oh god. I knew that voice. That pestering voice that wouldn't quit unless he'd gotten his way, or at least in his favor. My eyes widened and I slowly slid round to face him. Carrico, my stylist, had dropped all of his many bags of cosmetics, and was shaking in the doorway. Outraged that I'd slept in for hours.  
"Sleeping. You know, you Capitol people should try it." I snapped. After countless rumors spread like wild fire round 2 that the Capitol use some sort of remedy to keep them permanently awake.  
"What is WRONG with you Clove?" He gasped, an outrageously camp ring in his voice. He grabbed my shoulders, and surprisingly hauled me right out of bed and onto the floor. Gathering myself, I stood up and let his seething body run circles around me, assessing the 'damage' that the hours of deep sleep had done.  
"You do make my job difficult." He shook his head and a faint smile told me I was forgiven.  
"I know Carr, I know." He guided me to a chair and sat me down, already raking a brush through my tangled hair. He didn't breath one word for the entire hour it took him to make me look fresh faced. Pulling my hair in all sorts of ways, he finally agreed with himself to let it hang sleek and shiny. Plaiting a braid over my forehead and disappearing behind my left ear.  
"Now you look pretty!" He clapped his hands together, before spinning round and throwing what seemed to be a skirt at me.  
"No." I shook my head and threw it back, he deflated, but soon regained himself and presented me with another outfit.  
"I guess I knew you'd say that." He sighed, "Which is why I picked out these!" He exclaimed, holding up a pair of white shorts in front of my face.  
"Shorts?"  
"To flaunt your toned and tanned legs!" He waved down my legs and beamed at me. To flaunt my toned and tanned legs, eh?  
"And why would I want to flaunt them off?"  
"Because they are lovely!"  
"Who would I be flaunting them to?" I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips. He hesitated and held back, thinking about what he was going to reply with.

"Um, that's a… A surprise! Oh just put them on, Clove! For me?" He drove them into my chest and my arms clasped over them. Hardly anything I did was for the good of others, or to please them for that matter. But Carrico had been good to me, even though I probably made him want to throttle me half the time. One time wouldn't hurt. I took the top from his hands as well and ventured into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I examined the braid once I was finished getting dressed. It was neat, glossy across my forehead. Flitting my attention between keeping the braid neat and scrubbing my face with a flannel, I ignored the conversation outside my room, drowning it out with the running water that was filling the sink. Whilst I brushed my teeth, I cleared up the stray soap bottles littering the side board, and checking everything was in order, I opened the door once more to see Carrico had vanished. Shrugging it off, I leave the room through the open door and head in a beeline for the buffet cart, which had been laid with salads and coleslaws.  
"Oh. Fucking great!" I exclaim to myself. I hated salads, and especially, hated coleslaw. It looked like vomit. I tipped the bowl towards me to examine the slush churning within it, the sloppy mixture began to slip down the side towards me and I quickly set it upright. Cringing away from the table and starving, I headed for the bar. Heading straight for my usual cream soda stash; that Cato would find over my dead body.

Snatching one can from the first row, I swung the cooler door shut and headed straight for the hum of the T.V, buzzing from the living area.  
"Clove! Come in! We have guests!" Electra held her arms wide for me, but I dodged her hug. She settled back down to who only could be the District One Escort.  
"This is Mario!" She giggled, patting his chest and pouring him another glass of expensive red wine. I gazed around the room to find Cato and Glimmer deep into flirtatious conversation on the furthest couch, and Marvel sat on the floor beside Glimmer's feet. The three looked up at me and smiled, making me feel like the stranger in my own cart.  
"W-what about unauthorized guests? Won't we get in trouble?" I spluttered, my fingers tensing around the can and some soda leaking from the lid. Electra threw her head bad and cackled.  
"What are you talking about, honey? There is no such thing as UNAUTHURIZED GUESTS SILLY! We're aloud to see other districts if we please!" She insisted, downing another glass of wine. I spun to face Glimmer, who winked at me before turning back to Cato.  
"Clove! Come sit!" Marvel called over, and in his hand, was one of my sodas. I glared into the can, and I could sense his body tense and shuffle awkwardly under my watch. Slowly, I began to creep over, and only sitting at Cato's feet, trying not to get too close to Marvel. But as things were going with Cato and Glimmer, their feet weren't that far apart. I slurped at my soda and watched the Capitol Seal on the T.V, not paying any attention at all t what Marvel was trying to say. Until he brought up one particular subject.

"So, you're good with knives, then?" He watched me, taking a gulp of soda and sitting tight for my answer. My head lifted and I assessed him carefully: He just seemed to be a big kid, not like Cato was – he was more innocent, more naïve. His deep see blue eyes seemed interested, and he didn't shift his gaze, not even when I didn't reply for some time.  
"Um, yeah I am. In fact I'm the best in 2. I could hit a target –"  
"Backwards?" He finished my sentence, grinning into my face. My cheeks flared red and whatever trace of a smile vanished.  
"How did you know that?..." I leant forward, placing my soda beside my knees. Marvel's lips curled up, knowing he'd captivated me.  
"I listen." He tapped his ears and took another slurp out of the can.  
"Yes, you do listen, Marvel. You also have a mental fact file on-"  
"That's quite enough!" Marvel silenced Glimmer by choking on his drink. She giggled and fell into Cato's chest, where he wrapped one arm around her waist and took complete advantage. I turned back to Marvel, who had controlled his coughing and was pacing his breathing once again. He stopped for a second and zoned in on something on my head. He fell silent and leaned in close, his hand reaching up to me and towards my face.  
"Hold still, you got something in that braid…" His voice trailed off as his fingers grazed my forehead. I froze; I'd never been this close to a boy before, well, this close to a boy before without being crowned 'a true fighter' by the trainers back in 2. I let him pick at whatever was in my hair, and even let him creep centimeters closer. I didn't know where to look, at his tongue that was peeking out of the corner of his mouth with concentration, his mousse curls around his face, his beautiful blue eyes… Stop, Clove. His breath was sweet on my face, as he pulled a tiny shred of carrot from the salad from the top of my head.  
"Wonder how that got there?" He pondered, twisting it before our faces, and throwing it over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, me too." Cato took a mouthful of salad from a plate beside him and raised his eyebrows in mock suspicion. Marvel sat up on his heels, his face glowing down onto me.  
"OOPS!" Glimmer shrieked, kicking Marvel's back and sending him hurling towards me. The back of my head and back hit the ground with force and I was unable to move under his body. But the worst part was: that we were kissing. His eyes were startled and flicking from my eyes to around the room. Glimmer had kicked him forward with such force that our noses flew into each other, and his lips pressed against mine. His arms were crushed against my chest by his body and his towering frame trapped me underneath him. He writhed his arms free and shot backwards with help from a huge shove from me. The soda that stood behind me had drenched us both.  
"Steady on guys! You've known each other, what, five minutes?" Glimmer howled,  
"I didn't take you as the forward type, Clove!" Cato joined in. I flushed red and glared up at Marvel, who was trying his hardest to laugh along with them. He caught my deathly stare, the smile suddenly gone from his face. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped my mouth. Before storming out to my bedroom and slamming the door with as much force as I could muster behind me. I rived the sticky and soda soaked top from my body and threw it on the floor by my feet angrily. Throwing on a plain grey sweatshirt and diving onto the bed, completely humiliated.

It wasn't long before there was a gently knock at my door.  
"Go away." I murmured, my voice mumbling through the duvet. But Glimmer slipped through the tiniest gap she could anyway.  
"Hey, could I have a word?" She spoke softly and perched on the stool at the end of the bed by the dresser.  
"Have four, get the fuck out." I seethed, glaring over my shoulder at her then burrowing my head back into my arms. She sat still and stared at me for a second, her glistening green eyes reflecting the room around her. Glimmer had calmed herself down from her laughing fit with her beloved Cato, and seemed somewhat pitiful of what happened.  
"Look, it was only a joke. I didn't mean to upset you or anything…" She shrugged and her vision lifted from me and trailed around the room.  
"You didn't" I snapped, scowling over at her as she examined her make-up and hair in the mirror behind her. She smiled knowingly at my reflection and spun round, raised eyebrows telling me she didn't believe a word.  
"Yeah, because I'm not a girl too." She got up and ventured over to my side, settling on the edge of the bed. I swung my legs over and sat beside her, my eyes burning into the wooden floor. We sat in that silence for minutes before Glimmer spoke up again,  
"You know between you and me, I think Marvel enjoyed that." She nudged my side with her elbow jokingly. I tensed and clutched my sides in the oversized jumper, looking up at her I couldn't keep a straight face.  
"Oh yeah, of course. I'm sure crushing and kissing unexpected girls, whilst getting drenched with soda – is his all-time high." I joke, and we both share a giggle. I abruptly stop, like something caught in my throat. I'd never giggled before, well, I say never, I mean when I'm not about to grind my opponent into the ground. Glimmer seemed just like a typical teenage girl, sense of humour, pretty and easy to get along with – I guess. I guess I'll enjoy her company when Cato's not around – well, when Cato is busy with Marvel. She smiled a pearly smile and draped an arm over my shoulders.  
"C'mon, Cato and Marvel will be waiting."  
"I'm not going back in there!" I give her friendly arm back and back away. She stops and frowns.  
"How is it going to get better if you don't face it?"  
"Because I don't particularly get on with boys." I folded my arms and turn away. She threw her head back and laughed, lifting it again and shaking her head as if I just said something ridiculous.  
"Trust me, you'll get along with Marvel!" And with that, she dragged me out the door and down the hall. Marvel was sat in a new shirt – he must have borrowed it off Cato, I swear I've seen it before – and Cato was watching the hallway for Glimmer's return.  
"I was beginning to miss you." He smiles, opening his arms for her and she drops onto his lap and cuddles close to his chest. I turn my attention to Marvel, who raised his eyebrows at me as if to say, 'we're both gonna die anyway.' He adjusted his legs, but didn't necessarily beckon me over. I darted my eyes towards Glimmer. Her eyes blinked once in approval, before Cato titled her chin up towards him and pulled her in for a long kiss. I edged forward, and just by looking at Marvel, I knew he was as uncomfortable as I was.  
"Wait." I breath, spinning on my heels and darting over to the bar. Ducking down to the cooler, I pick out two cans and hold them up for Marvel to see across the cart from me. He exhaled, relieved and he slipped down from his seat and casually sat cross-legged on the carpet. Snagging a giant packet of Cato's potato chips I joined him in front of the T.V, picking up the conversation from before where we had left off as if nothing had happened.


End file.
